Kendall Gets a New Daddy
by SchmidtSlut
Summary: Kendall's mom has a hot, young boyfriend. He helps Kendall learn a valuable lesson. ;) Kames/Kogan/Jagan.
1. Kendall's Lesson

To say that Kendall Knight's life had recently turned to absolute shit would be a bit of an understatement.

His boyfriend had recently broken up with him. Kendall no longer had the satisfaction of routine blowjobs and had resorted back to jacking off like some sort of pathetic preteen.

His mom had recently suffered through a mid-life crisis and began dating a man only 7 years older than himself. While Kendall was happy his mom had found another man since his dad ran out shortly before Kendall's little sister was born, he was less than thrilled when the man moved in with them.

His name was James. In his head, Kendall referred to him as "dickwad" or "doucheface" or any other insult the boy could think of. While Kendall thought it was strange how a 24 year old man was moving in with his girlfriend so shortly after meeting, he didn't protest because he was well aware of how much his mother and sister loved the man.

And it's not like James never tried reaching out to Kendall. He constantly asked the blonde if he wanted to join him in the gym he constantly went to. In fact, Kendall secretly admired how toned and fit James' body was. He'd never admit it, considering he hated every other aspect of the man. Kendall constantly caught himself staring at James' strong neck and his rippling arms and his..

"fuck", the boy thought to himself. He was blatantly eying James at the breakfast table. He was decked out in a grey cut off t-shirt, a dark pair of loose sweats and his eyeglasses used for reading. "Kendall, James is going to the gym near your school again today.", his mom stated. "Maybe you could give him a ride, sweetie."

James added, "Yeah. I could do that. Sound good to you, Kendall?" Kendall could do nothing but glare at the man. "No.", Kendall said in an offended tone. "Aw come on dude, I feel like you and I could be best bros if you gave me the cha-" "I said _FUCKING_ no!", Kendall interrupted.

His mother shouted his name while covering Katie's ears. Kendall realized what he had done, but he couldn't stomach the thought of being alone with that assface. Even for a 7 minute car ride. His mother took Katie to school in a hurry in hopes not to deal with Kendall's morning attitude, leaving the two men alone in their apartment.

James looked blankly at Kendall while gathering his gym equipment. Normally, James tried to be friendly around the teen by smiling and such. But right now James just looked…disappointed. Maybe this was the best thing Kendall could have done for himself. Maybe yelling at James would stop all the awkward "I wanna be your buddy" conversations.

James left without a word and Kendall was alone in the apartment. For the past week Kendall had been skipping the first 3 periods of school, as to avoid his ex boyfriend Logan, who had left Kendall for their classmate Carlos. Kendall still wondered why Logan would go for a downgrade as big as Carlos, but he kept his best to avoid thinking about either one of them. Instead, he began his morning ritual after everyone had left. He dropped his pants and pulled out his cock.

He began stroking himself with his left hand as he laid down on the orange couch in the living room. With his other hand, he pulled up a porn site on the laptop sitting on the coffee table and began searching for a video.

It didn't take Kendall long before all of his clothes were off. He preferred being naked while jerking himself. It felt more intimate. He settled into a video of some guy getting gangbanged in a pizza shop. After a couple of minutes, and a whole bunch of cockshots, Kendall came all over his chest and abdomen. He usually took more time to climax, but right now he was just going to enjoy the extra free time he had before going to school. That is, until he fell asleep on the couch, fully naked and covered in semen.

James had made it to the locker room of the gym before realizing he forgot his iPod at home and went back to get it. The last thing he expected was to find behind the door was his girlfriend's son sprawled out across the couch dripping in cum. James couldn't take his eyes off of the guy. On one hand, Kendall had been being a little bitch to James ever since they met, and it definitely had peaked this morning. On the other hand, Kendall looked sexy as hell with a puddle of cum in his belly button and a few drops still leaking out of his cock head.

James figured since Kendall had been staring at him almost non-stop since he entered his life, and for being a disrespectful little ass at breakfast, he needed to be taught a lesson. And James had just the idea what to do to him.

"**HEY!**", James shouted while hovering over Kendall's sleeping form. Kendall immediately shot up from his sleep. His face stopped inches away from the older man's. James' had this perfectly planned and used his strong hand to grip Kendall's chin, as to keep his face near his while they spoke. "**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?** Your mother or even worse, **YOUR SISTER** could have walked in and found you like this!", James scolded. Kendall could do nothing but stammer. "I..I….I.I.I..", "**YOU WHAT!?**" James yelled.

"I _wasn't_ thinking!", Kendall answered as tears began to form around his eyes. He felt like his life was about to end. "No shit, you weren't thinking.", James snapped. "A little slut like you needs to be taught some discipline."

"W-what..?" Kendall wasn't sure if he heard him correctly. At that moment, James used his free hand to push down his loose sweats and briefs to reveal his large throbbing hard-on. Meanwhile, Kendall couldn't believe his eyes. His own mom's douche bag boyfriend was not only calling him a slut, but also trying to get Kendall to suck his dick. And the strangest part was, Kendall was totally down for this.

Kendall slowly got down to the floor and his knees and kept his eyes on James'. His shaky hand wrapped around James' 8 inch monster cock. Looks like he just found the reason why his mom was dating James.

While despite being willing to suck the very attractive man's dick, Kendall was taking some time to start. It must have been enough time for James to get testy, because he shoved Kendall's mouth down onto his dick by the back of his head.

The blonde had some trouble adjusting to the dick beginning to make it's way well down his throat. It had been a while since he sucked a dick and his ex was nowhere near as large as James was.

To gain stability, Kendall placed his hands on the sides of James' thighs.

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch.", James snapped before scooping up Kendall's hands and keeping them in his grip behind Kendall's back. James wrapped his other arm around Kendall's head with his hand on the bottom of the teen's chin. With the slightly new position, James began to thrust harder into Kendall's mouth, fully in control.

He pulled out fully with a pop "nnghh", Kendall said while taking in a big breath of air. James gave him next to no time before Kendall's lips were pressed up against James' shaved crotch once again. The cycle repeated itself before finally Kendall was able to say, "Fuck..James.."

"Don't call me that.", James said while pulling Kendall up to his feet. "Call me daddy.", he said with a smirk while wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and kissing the boy passionately. He picked Kendall up and tossed him onto the orange couch.

"Ass up.", James commanded as he tore his muscle shirt and revealing his pecs. Kendall did exactly as he ordered and was instantly greeted with a smack on his right cheek from James' large hand. "ffuck! James!", Kendall cried. "What'd you call me, bitch?", James asked with another, harder, smack. "**DADDY!**", Kendall practically screamed.

"That's right.", James' said with a smirk. "Little sluts like you need your daddy to teach them." Kendall was finding it strange calling a sexual partner daddy, but he found it hot, none the less. A few more smacks against his ass made Kendall wince. He had he eyes wide shut when he felt James' entire middle finger slip itself into his mouth. Kendall got the instructions and began to lick it while James' tongue darted in and around Kendall's asshole.

Kendall had never bottomed in his life. He was a top in his relationship and all drunken hook ups at parties with other guys. Feeling James' tongue slop around his hole was an amazing feeling that was only getting better.

James ripped his finger out of Kendall's lips and shoved it down the boys ass. The sound of pleasure that came out of Kendall was indescribable. Minutes passed and 3 more fingers had eventually joined the first finger brushing against the blonde's prostate.

"Wait here.", James' commanded. Kendall was happy to oblige, but the 12 seconds it took for James to get back from his bedroom felt like an eternity to him. James returned with a bandana that he used to tie Kendall's hands together behind his back. Kendall was resting solely on his face and knees.

James lined himself up behind Kendall and yanked his hair backward so he could have a good look at his face. "Tell me how much you want Daddy's dick, baby." James said while slapped his lubed dick against the blonde's sopping wet hole.

"Shit, Daddy..I need your cock so bad._ Too bad!_ Gotta have my little slut hole filled with your gigantic Daddy dick. Wanna feel you bruise my bitch ass. Need you to fuck me till I can't stop dripping your cum out of my ass."

James didn't expect so much from Kendall and zoned out for a second. He was incredibly turned on by how desperately this boy was to get fucked. He grabbed his dick by the shaft and slid down into Kendall's ass hovering in the air.

James slowly rocked back and forward to help ease Kendall into it. James was set on dominating Kendall and turning him into a withering little mess of sweat, tears and jizz, but he also didn't want to kill the kid. He genuinely liked Kendall and would do anything for him. Whether that be drive him to school or put him in his place when he starts acting up.

Kendall began to rut back toward James with all the power he miraculously had left. James took the hint and pressed his hands down into Kendall's cheeks. He started to pound Kendall's ass with all of his might.

Kendall sounded similarly to a dying fish. There was no air left in his lungs. His rock solid erection bounced back and forth as his entire body was getting wrecked by his daddy's cock. It was a good thing Kendall had recently masturbated, or else he would have came much earlier and this euphoric feeling wouldn't be as intense for him.

James was having the time of his life. He had wanted to fuck Kendall the day he found out he was gay. Which was when he walked into Kendall's room to find Logan sitting on Kendall's lap while watching a movie. He desperately tried getting to know the guy but Kendall always blew him off. As time went on, Kendall only proved to be a bit of a jackass which only got James off even more. Right now, Kendall was chanting "daddydaddydaddydaddy" under his breath with the occasional "ohfuckme".

Kendall, used his legs that were hanging off of the side of the couch to pull James in closer. His daddy responded with three quick, sharp smacks to Kendall's ass. Kendall loved the stinging sensation of having his ass slapped but if James had asked, he "forgot" the no touching rule.

James searched for Kendall's nipples by sliding his hands all over the younger male's upper chest. When found, he fiercely grabbed them and pulled Kendall all the way up until there bodies were touching. Kendall was no longer on the couch and was being entirely held up by James' big, meaty arms and his thick, strong cock.

Kendall and James were now watching each other by their reflection in the apartment windows. James' mouth was near Kendall's right ear. "Look at that little slut with his ass hugging his daddies dick. He's all mine.", James said deviously, with a hot breath.

"Love the way you play with my nipples, Daddy.", Kendall said in-between moans. "Shit, then you're gonna love this, baby." James followed by twisting Kendall's nipples as if he were trying to tear the things off.

"_FFFUUUUUCKKKK, DAAAADDDDDY!_", Kendall screamed. He was falling apart. His lips were stretched. His nipples were aching. His ass was practically apart of his daddy's dick now. And his cock; his cock was seconds away from spewing.

"daddy, fuck. i'm..fuck i'm gonna cum!", Kendall said as James licked all around Kendall's mouth. With one special, long thrust into the blonde asshole, Kendall sprayed his cum all the way over onto the window reflection and a big streak of jizz down the couch in front of them.

With no time to process his orgasm, Kendall was shoved down on the ground, once again, on his knees. James practically sat on Kendall's face. He rested his heavy, meaty balls on Kendall's eyes and shot his dick down Kendall's throat. It took very few thrusts until James was coming all over Kendall's eager face. James watched his seed spill all over Kendall's head. He managed to catch some in his palm before forcing Kendall's mouth open and pouring any remaining cum down the teen's throat.

A few seconds of panting went by that lead up to James putting his sweats and shirt back on. Kendall was too dazed to get up off the floor. He was pretty sure he was glued to it considering how much cum he received within the last hour.

His daddy was now fully dressed and walked over to the teen. James grabbed him by the chin and spit in one of his eyes. "Get to school.", he sternly said. He grabbed his iPod and walked toward the door before stopping to say, "And, you better be prepared for tonight. If the Wilds don't win, I'm taking it out on you.", James said with a wink before slamming the door.

Kendall could do nothing but think, "holy shit"


	2. Logan's Plan

3 weeks had passed since James and Kendall's "encounter" and Kendall was as happy as could be. Every moment his family left the room, his daddy gave him a wet, violent kiss. Every time one of their backs were turned, James got a hand full of ass. Every time James calls from the gym for phone sex, Kendall would say it just his friend Dylan asking about the chem homework. Hell, James even started going to the gym every day so he could get road head from Kendall while on his way to school.

Kendall had just stepped out of the shower. His ass crack was dripping with half a bottle of facewash that James used to lube Kendall up. James stayed in the shower a while longer so they wouldn't cause suspicion. As far as his girlfriend knew, Kendall was studying in his room every time James took his nightly shower before dinner.

James exited the shower and got dressed for dinner, where the rest of the family was already seated. He sat next to Kendall and the two men took up most of the table's conversation. It was quite obvious, as Mrs. Knight stated, "You two have been pretty inseparable lately! I'm so happy to see my two boys getting together nicely." James smiled at this comment. Kendall smiled too, but for a different reason. He was smiling because one of James' hands just reached the blonde's inner thigh.

On some level, Kendall felt…dirty…for fucking his own mother's boyfriend. But then that reminded him of how much his daddy loves when his slut feels dirty and that feeling goes away.

One giant piece of fixing Kendall's life puzzle was fixed. He was no longer fixated on avoiding the man who was now a consistent resident of Kendall's ass. The only other problem, was his ex. Logan.

Logan had broken up with the guy he left Kendall for, Carlos. They had to break up because Carlos' family moved to Minnesota for business. Logan was now constantly texting and calling Kendall in hopes that the blonde would take him back. Kendall explained the problem to James while his daddy was doing some self grooming in the bathroom.

"So this Logan bitch is only interested because he's single again?" James asked. "Yeah, and the worst part is, I'd probably take him back if you and I didn't already have a thing, Daddy." Kendall answered in a miserable tone.

That was sweet, James thought. While he considered Kendall to be a great fuck, he also admired the head on that kid's shoulders, and how much heart he had. He didn't deserve all the trouble Logan was putting him through. An important part of any relationship, whether it be a traditional one, or the special type James had with Kendall was keeping the other happy. And James would do anything keep Kendall happy. Anything.

The next night, James told his girlfriend to send her son to the store for some fish sticks. Kendall did as his mother asked and left without his phone, which James was keeping hidden in his pocket. James made Kendall give him the passcode to his phone. He didn't want any secrets in their relationship. Which, was ironic, considering their entire relationship was based around cheating. He opened up the messages app and began to text Logan, "hey"

"hey kendall!"

"sorry for ignoring you lately. i'm just afraid if i get you back in my life, you'll hurt me again."

"shit man no i wouldn't do that. carlos was a mistake. i miss you. i miss what we had."

"well i'd be lying if i said i haven't been missing you recently…"

"i miss the way your cock would twitch in my ass"

"fuck.. logie bear. i want that again. i'm free tomorrow after school. you?"

"YES. my place, tomorrow, 7."

"you're in for some fun babe. ;)"

The next day, James was skittish around Kendall. He didn't want Kendall knowing about his plan on pummeling the shit out of the teen sending non stop texts to his baby. James made it to Logan's by 7. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as that was he usual time he'd go to the gym on a Saturday night.

James had remembered where Logan lived after one time accompanying Jennifer when she picked Kendall up from his house. He strolled up to the front door, nonchalantly cracking his knuckles. For someone about to beat the shit out of a minor, James Diamond was incredibly calm.

A mere seconds after he knocked on the door, Logan whipped it open. His smile cleared after realizing Kendall wasn't the person on the other end. "Oh, uhh, hey Kendall's step dad."

"I'm not his step dad, I'm his d-", James realized what he was about to say. "I'm his mom's boyfriend." Logan looked confused. "Well is Kendall here?" "No he isn't Logan. I'm hear to knock some sense into you. For never leaving him alone.", James said while staring Logan dead in the eyes.

A look of fear overcame Logan. His shock turned into a laugh as he started to piece everything together. "Ohhh, heheh. I see what's going on here.", the boy said with a grin. "Kendall's been coming to school earlier, he's avoiding MY texts, he sent YOU here to talk to me."

"Kendall has no idea I'm even here.", James responded, visibly getting angrier. "You're fucking him, aren't you?", Logan asked with a smirk. "You're fucking sick.", James responded. "It all makes perfect sense. Kendall used to always talk about how hot you were when he and I were dating."

This was news to James. Logan began to get closer to the much taller man. "Listen up.", Logan said while twirling his finger around James' tight sleeve located on his left bicep. "How about, I leave Kendall alone, if you and I have some fun."

"No way." James said in a deep, husky voice. He was trying not to focus on the hot piece of ass feeling his arms up. "I'm in a committed relationship."

Logan rebounded with "Oh, with your girlfriend or with her son?" "Shit", James whispered. The kid had a point. Fucking Logan would make Kendall happy if he caused him to leave the kid alone. And it's not like he wasn't already technically cheating on Kendall with the boy's mom. Plus, James hadn't jizzed in like, 5 hours, so he was horny as shit. "Well.."

"Well, what Daddy?" Logan said with a warm breath against James' neck. That was the final straw for James. He pulled Logan up in his arms for a hot and heavy kiss. Sucking on the brunette's tongue. Feeling their teeth scrape together. James explored every inch of this new, unfamiliar mouth. He pulled away and rested his forehead on the smaller boy's while practically panting into eachother's mouths.

James desperately grasped Logan's ass through the ugly brown khakis the boy was sporting. But there was something different about this ass. "Uhh, what is that?", James questioned. Logan nervously looked around. "Yeah..heheh..that's my butt plug. It was so I'd be ready for Kendall."

"That's hot as shit.", James said with intrigue. Anxious to see the plug up the boys ass, James ripped the pants off of the boy only to a reveal a light blue jock strap showcasing the smart boy's tender, fat ass. James was loving how kinky this boy was up until he noticed the "property of Logan Mitchell" tag on the back. "fuckn' nerd" James said under his breath.

James shoved Logan over the arm of the couch and took his time to pull the plug out of Logan's hole. Once fully out, a puckered red hole was facing James. The cool air caused Logan to shudder slightly, which effectively made his tight package sway back and forth.

"Looks like I won't be needing to loosen you up..", James with a chuckle. Logan got back on his feet and started to tug at James' gym shirt. "Why are you still dressed, Daddy? Wanna see your abs when your wrecking my bussy.", Logan asked while sticking his bottom lip out.

"I'm not planning on staying long, kid. Not even gonna fully take off my pants", James said huskily while pushing Logan's hand away. "Ohh.. Ok, well, in that case, can you go get the lube from my bedroom? It'll be the first door you see upstairs. Meet me in the kitchen afterwards.", Logan said. "Sure thing.", he got in response.

Logan was now hell bent on seeing this hunk naked. If Kendall got to, then Logan should too. They both talked about how hot he was before their break up and Logan wasn't about to let this slip out of his hands. He just needed a reason for James to stay a bit longer. He then thought of the perfect idea.

Logan called Kendall and sent it directly to voicemail. He hid the phone amongst some kitchen decorations at laid himself a top the island in the middle of the kitchen awaiting James' return.

James walked in with his cock fully lubricated. His sweats and briefs were pulled down a couple of inches, freeing only his cock and he top of his ass. His dick bounced as he walked toward Logan and positioned himself behind his gaping asshole. James barely had the head in when Logan screamed, "FUCKYES JAMES FUCK ME!"

James slapped Logan's creamy white ass cheeks and told the boy, "Call me daddy." just as Logan had planned. Immediately after, he was able to here the click of his voicemail being ended. James didn't notice the sound from the phone, or the satisfaction of the boy whose plan was now in full motion.

It didn't take long for Kendall to haul ass down to Logan's house. He barged into the house, scaring the ever loving shits out of James, who had repelled away from Logan, expecting it to be one of his parents. He was much more terrified when his lover stood in the doorway.

"oh no, kendall is here.", Logan said in the most monotone voice possible. "Shut up, Logan. I know you planned this.", Kendall said, causing Logan to giggle and stare dreamily at the boy. Meanwhile, James was a withering ball of stress. A very unusual state for him.

"Kendall! I..I..I.I. It's not what it looks like!"

"I know."

"I was only fucking Logan because he said he'd leave you alone."

"I know."

"And it's not like I was planning on doing anything spec— wait, what?"

Kendall began to make his away across the kitchen and over to James. "I know what's going on, Daddy. Logan did deceitful shit like this all the time. I always thought it was a matter of time before he bagged you. He's a mischievous little cockslut."

"That is true!", Logan added. Kendall rolled his eyes at the boy his age "Frankly, Daddy, I'm just offended you didn't consider including me." Kendall said with the same lip pout Logan pulled earlier. James had a look of surprise on his face. "We-we can..we can do that."

Kendall couldn't help but grin. He walked over to the island and whispered something in his ex's ear. Logan got up off the island and led James into the den behind Kendall. The blonde removed his cardigan while waiting for Logan to sit James in the middle of the couch.

Both boys simultaneously dropped to their knees on the floor, both facing the tall brunette. They tugged at James' sweats, freeing his blood filled cock. Logan threw the pants across the room while Kendall slipped out of his jeans.

"I hope you're ready, Daddy.", Kendall said with the cutest smile on his face. His dark green eyes beaming into James' while he watched the two boys drag their tongues down the length of his cock.

The feeling of two tongues trailing lines of saliva coating his cock was almost enough to make James cum. It wasn't until Kendall and Logan began to make out with his dick in-between their lips when James made any real noise.

This was the first time Kendall had kissed Logan in what felt like centuries. That boy was special. He knew how to manipulate people into getting what he wanted. Probably due to being some super genius. Kendall still reminisces about the time Logan got the blonde to eat his ass while doing the morning announcements. The devious smile constantly spread across his face made it that much more satisfying when Kendall was balls deep in the screaming boy's slick hole.

It became quite obvious James was nearing a climax from the now french kissing going on around his dick to Logan. He worked hard to get here and wasn't about to have it end so quickly. The smart boy pushed Kendall onto his back and tackled him. Kendall felt the thin material encasing Logan's bulge rub up against the bulge peaking out of Kendall's briefs. Logan ground his hips down into Kendall's and dragged his lips skiddishly down Kendall's jaw.

Kendall went in for a kiss but was unsuccessful. Logan had been pulled up in the air by James, grabbing him by the hem of his too tight button up. James had discarded of his shirt and had now practically ripped Logan's in two. "I wasn't done fucking you, ya'know?" James glared into Logan's eyes. "Take off your panties."

"Y-yes, Daddy." Logan stammered. He let the jockstrap pool around his ankles and felt the sweet relief of his cock and aching balls being released. James fell back into the leather couch. His ass cheeks stuck against the material from the sweat beads that formed while he had his dick vacuumed. "Sit.", James demanded while slapping his inner thigh. Logan sank down onto James' dick, not even needing any preparation as he practically had his ass filled all day. James slapped the dimples on Logan's lower back. Logan rolled his hips toward his new Daddy while James repeatedly jabbed upwards into him.

"Mmmm. Fuck, baby. You've got some ass on ya." James spoke. "Thanks Daddy. I rea—" Logan was cut off by his jockstrap making its way into his mouth. Kendall held it on the other end and was using it to gag Logan. Kendall slightly bent his knees and shoved his wet dick up Logan's ass. There was more than enough room, even with James' 8 inches already occupying most of the space.

Feeling the tight heat of not only Logan's hole, but also the thick vein located on the underside of his Daddy's dick slide against Kendall's cock was pure bliss. The two boys figured a rhythm for fucking Logan's ass together. His eyes were tightly shut together and his hands were feeling up James' pecs. "MMMGNH GNNGN CCMH!", Logan muffled. Kendall and James sent a barrage of thrusts onto his prostate and in no time, Logan had shot a ginormous wad of cum all over James' face and a string from his throat to his lower abdomen.

"Shit! Sorry, Daddy!" Logan exclaimed. While James was incredibly turned on to have Logan's jizz up his nose and dripping out of his stubble, he needed to show Logan who was boss. 'C'mere you little slut! James exclaimed. He pulled Logan forward until every fold of the chubby twink's skin was pressed against the tight abs of the man who was about to wreck his bitch ass.

Kendall's dick slid out due to this. All he could do was stand there and stroke himself to the image of his Daddy pounding ass. James' tight arms were wrapped around Logan's back, with the boys head shoved into the man's armpit. James treated Logan's ass like the punching bag at the gym he should be at right now. Hit after hit after hit after hit on in the boy's hole created a tight heat in James' lower stomach, indicating an orgasm brewing.

"Fucking take it all, you little fucking pig.", the Daddy shouted to his boy. 'UGH! Yes Daddy! Paint me with your cum! I want everyone to know I'm yours.", Logan practically cried. "SHIT!" He held Logan down by his hips. The pressure of his fingernails digging into his skin caused him to bleed while his cum shot up out of the head of his cock and trickled down out of his ass, staining the leather of the couch they were fucking on.

They both came down from their highs when they remembered Kendall was still there. Logan spun around in front of Kendall and deepthroated his cock. This used to be a daily thing for them. Logan knew Kendall's cock as if it were a part of his own body. He loved the tickle of Kendall's blonde pubes brushing against his nose. Logan was a good cocksucker. He honestly believed it was the purpose he was meant to serve when he was born.

Logan wasn't even fully off of James' dick while doing this either. Both ends were plugged by two of his favorite dicks in the world. Logan looked up at Kendall while he teeth teased the base end of Kendall's dick. Kendall's hair was soaking wet and stuck to his forehead. He looked like a hot, gross mess, which Logan loved. A few more slurps and slides of the tongue had Kendall's dick pulsing until a hot sharp blast of semen exploded within Logan's cheeky mouth.

"Keep it there for a second." Kendall told. He knelt down and lapped up some of the cum leaking out of Logan's boy hole and dripping off of his daddy's ball sack. Kendall then made his way up to James and collected as much of Logan's come off of his daddy's torso and out of his mouth. He spit the mixed seeds into Logan's mouth who passed it to James, who passed it to Kendall and finally back to Logan.

The three men settled down onto the couch and cuddled. Staying in one place was difficult, considering they were coated in sweat and cum. They panted and felt each other up before James broke the awkward silence.

"Aye Logan, wanna stay at our place tonight?"


End file.
